


Museum fluff

by Saffello



Series: Orphan Black prompts [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Flufffy, One Shot, museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffello/pseuds/Saffello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt- the setting is a museum, Delphine is receiving a crappy tour, Cosima intervenes and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Museum fluff

Cosima never became distracted by anything when she was in a museum. The world could literally end in a fiery mess all around her, earthquakes and disease, but she would have to finish reading the little placard next to an exhibit before she noticed. But this time, something was really gritting on her mind. Cosima snapped her eyes with a vengeance away from the placard and looked up to a small tour group. By small, she meant a group of one very attractive tall blonde lady with a squat skinny young man with a poorly tucked in shirt giving her a guide. What was grating about it was the fact he was bumbling over words and stories and history that was really freaking interesting yet all of what he said was some exaggerated bull crap. Cosima tried to look back to the placard and learn more about the 'Neanderthals' but it was as if the words were flying around and weren't registering in her mind, all her senses were focused on the wrong words coming out of his mouth. With a final deep breath she nudged up her glasses and casually walked over to the couple. 

“Hey, sorry, can I just...” Cosima said the boy seemed shocked and the women was too confused over his words and her cheeks a little flushed red to really know what was going on. “You're wrong actually, this piece wasn't over 2000 years old, this was more like 5 thousand years ago. I mean like this was 3,000 BCE, and that's kinda pretty recent in like the whole history of the Earth you know. Like this was the 'Late pre-history' era so that actually means agriculture had already been around for years in like the middle east and turkey. So agriculture didn't just pop up 2,000 years ago like 'hey what's up'. The blonde laughed and it made Cosima smile as she looked at her. The man didn't know what to do but he tried to find words which annoyed Cosima. 

“Actually that's a common misconception.” The man rebutted his body shaky and his voice even more so. Cosima waited for him to say something more, but he just said that, that was it. Cosima looked to the women who smiled at her appreciatively and then back to the man. 

“I really hate to like correct people but you're supposed to be a tour guide you know, like giving people the facts about things. This is some really interesting stuff here and you're just making it up.” Cosima nudged her glasses up some more and crossed her arms, she hated confrontation. The man began waving his cards up in her face. 

“These are official museum facts.” Cosima caught sight of what he was reading. 

“No there is nothing on them.” Cosima pointed at the fact he was carrying blank cards. 

“You know, I think I am going to explore the museum myself, I am in a rush. Sorry.” The women spoke for the first time, it caught both of their attentions. She was French. It seemed as if a fire ignited in the pit of her stomach when she listened to the soothing and apologetic way the French women spoke. 

“I don't get paid enough for this.” The man spoke and walked off. Cosima didn't mean to make him leave, although she was kinda happy he did. 

“Sorry, did I just ruin your tour?” Cosima asked the blonde, her expression apologetic but humoured. 

“Non, I think you made it better.” The blonde laughed. Cosima's face flushed red and she unfolded her arms, sort hovering the in front of her, thinking whether to put them in her pockets or... she had no idea what to do with them. “I'm Delphine.” The blonde said after a few tiny awkward seconds. Cosima was relieved to hear that voice again and grinned up at her. 

“Thank you. I'm Cosima.” Cosima said, they extended their hands in polite formalities and in the most gentle way Delphine took the lead, and shook Cosima's hand with a soft almost a little friendly hold. Cosima was stupid to think that this women was into her, but Cosima's mind was racing. “Want a tour? I come here like all the time, it's sort of my favourite place in the city.” Cosima offered, she didn't expect a yes because she literally just blew off the tour guide and met this women, but her hopes were high. 

“Oui, I would like that. You seem to know a lot about the exhibits here.” Delphine smiled down at Cosima, who was blushing like crazy at the thought. Cosima's mind suddenly filled with what to show her first, there were so many cool exhibits here, cool to Cosima and probably not to anyone else. Probably best to start where they were.


End file.
